


On the Road

by MrProphet



Category: The Fugitive (TV), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, The Littlest Hobo (1979)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	On the Road

"I knew a man with one arm once."

The man called Richard Kimble looked up sharply. "Where was this? And when?"

"New York city," David Banner replied. "He was a scientist, like me, working in a lot of the same areas. His field was cellular regeneration."

"Probably not the same one," Kimble admitted, "unless your cellular biologist used to kill people on the side."

"A little bit," Banner allowed, "but he wasn't a one-armed man when he did that, so much as a huge lizard." With that, he settled into a corner of the freight car to sleep.

Kimble exchanged a look with the car's only other occupant, a lean, pale-furred Alsatian. "Yeah; it sounds crazy to me too, Buck; but then here I am, talking to a dog."

The dog gave a soft whine and padded over to curl up beside Kimble. Soon, they slept, as the train headed out into the night.


End file.
